Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture for hanging signs and similar objects; and more particularly, to such an article adapted for improved hanging and removal of various signs and other objects against various structures such as poles, fences, trees and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Small cardboard, paper and plastic signs are commonly used to indicate real property for sale, garage sales, birthday parties, and other events or offerings for public notice. These signs are generally stapled, tacked, nailed, zip-tied, or glued to various surfaces or structures for hanging and display thereof. Moreover, certain signs are adapted for attachment with a wood or metal stakes, frames, scaffolds, or other sign holders.
However it remains a longstanding need in the art for a sign hanger adapted with a low form-factor for improved storing and transporting a large volume of signs and hangers. It further remains a need in the art for a lightweight sign hanger adapted for improved ergonomic and simplified hanging and removal of such signs.